


Vacation

by Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/pseuds/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth
Summary: Vic and Lucas go on their first Holiday together and Vic will get a few surprises





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a whole year since they first got together and now it was time for them to go on their first vacation together. They were still a secret from most of the department only a few close friends knew they were seeing each other. Vic and Lucas had chosen somewhere not too far away but not close either.

Their first outing was to the beach the night they arrived. It was so beautiful at night lanterns lit a path to this lovely veranda that had been set out with linens, it was so romantic. The table had been set and they headed over and sat down. “This is all for me, what’s the occasion?” Vic inquired

He looked a little sheepish, of course she would think there had to be a reason for this. “Nope, no occasion, just wanted to have a nice romantic meal with you” he replied and wiggled in his chair slightly.

“Now I know your lying, come on spill” she was going to get what he was hiding out of him by any means necessary. She started by rubbing the inside of his thigh with her leg getting closer and closer to his manhood. The closer she got the more angsty he got, in the end he finally gave up, he didn’t want to walk back to the hotel with a hard on.

“Okay, ok, you’ve got me, I was going to do this after dinner but timing has never been our strong suit.” He got up from his chair and walked in her direction and getting down on one knee. “That first time we met, I was already intrigued by you that turned into more when you apologised at the peer support group. I fell in love with you right there and then and to think a year on and were still together it’s a big achievement for me. I will always love you and my love gets stronger every day that I am with you, Victoria Hughes will you do me the honour of become my wife” he was full on crying by the end.

“Lucas Ripley, you loved me for so long and said nothing” his smile dropped a little but then she spoke again “of course I will marry you, you doofus” she stood up pulling him with her and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss before hugging him and letting him go. “Can we eat now I’m starving?” he laughed a lot there she was changing the subject onto something else again. They ate their specially prepared meal and once done went for a stroll on the beach.

 “you know, I never told you when I fell in love with you” she said and he looked over to her willing her to go on “you remember the PD training thing” he nodded “well when you were drinking that coffee in the beanery and we were talking I did actually say something” now he was glaring at her wanting to know the word she spoke. “Me and Travis were talking about start of relationship spice that same morning and then here you come flirting with me all day, coffee was when I noticed you wanted spice”

“Oh, ehem, really was I that obvious” she didn’t say anything and began to run the opposite way down the beach. “Hey you can’t leave me hanging” he started to run after her. A couple of miles down and he’d finally caught up to her and tackled her down onto the sand.

“You got the spice so it obviously worked” pulling him in for a kiss to stop him from replying. “Now let’s head back before I get sand in my crack from having sex here” she seductively whispered into his ear, rolling him over so she was on top. He was so turned on right now. They ran hand in hand giggling all the way back to their room, the door want even closed before clothes were being thrown across the room.

He was just about to put a condom on when she stopped him. “we just got engaged, we don’t need to use one tonight, I want to feel all of you, my sexy fire chief!”

“And you are my hot, sexy, Fire fighting, queen” kissing down her body to her centre. She was already soaking down there. “God babe, we should do this more often your so wet”

“Well Mr, we would if you actually took a day off work” he was getting down and dirty so no reply would come and she shrieked his name in pleasure. The night was still young.

-x-

Midday would be the time they woke up the next day, last night’s activities had tired them out. He had woken first like he usually did and he laid there looking at her sleeping body. “You know some women would think that’s creepy” she yawned as she opened her eyes.

“Well you’re not just any woman, you’re my wonderful fiancé”

“How long have you been up staring at me” she questioned

“Not long, I promise, scouts honour” he help his hands up above his head.

“We both know you weren’t a scout Luke, your mother has showed me all your childhood photos.”

“Damn that woman, someday I will hide all of them” them a smile came across his face.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing much, just how I’d like to do this” he placed his hands on her jaw then pulled him on top of her “and maybe a bit of this before breakfast” this would never get old for either of them, spontaneous morning sex was their thing, when he was actually there.

-x-

The two weeks they were there they went on a few shopping trips and excursions on the water, he tried to show her how to surf but she couldn’t get the hang of the bit where you stood up. It was a whole load of fun, so when it was time to pack up and head back to their lives in Seattle it was quite sad. They hadn’t shared their news yet, they had avoided using their phones as much as possible.

They had a couple of days left of their holiday so took the time to go camping in the mountains, “you know this holiday has been the best I’ve ever taken” he said

“That’s because you were with me, the young and talented person you fell in love with” he shook his head laughing.

“You know now that were engaged we should tell everyone about us”

“What you mean become public, I mean with my team yeah but not the whole of the fire department”

“That’s what I meant everyone that needs to know will, I don’t want the whole of Seattle knowing about us, I want you to myself for as long as possible”

“Ok, I accept, now let’s get back in vaycay mode” she gave him the puppy dog eyes and he melted back to just Lucas Ripley.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas has to go for a conference for a week, he surprises her by coming home early. majorly happy ending

A few weeks had gone by since there wonderful holiday together. Work had been pretty boring for the both of them, Luke with all of the paperwork he had missed and Vic hadn’t been on many calls. There was pretty much a dry spell for the whole department.

Lucas had to go to a conference in Tacoma for all the chiefs of Washington state FD’s. Vic was missing him deeply, they spoke on the phone every night and texted each other whenever they got the chance to, the house they shared just felt very empty without him there. She had decided to invite Maya and Andy over for a girl’s night in.

There was a knock at the door, thinking it was her friends being early she went to open it. She jumped straight into his arms nearly knocking him over and kissed him ravenously. “What are you doing here, you have another couple of days at that conference?” he looked a little sheepish he didn’t really want to answer the question. “Lucas Ripley, what the hell did you do!” he put her down and looked at the floor.

“I may have told them I was sick and couldn’t attend the rest of it” he winced knowing that she would slap him on the shoulder but it never came.

“Well I’m glad you did, I missed you” she began kissing him again, totally forgetting her friends were coming over

“I thought this was a girls night Vic” they were both startled, she ended up jumping out of his arms and standing on his foot, before getting really embarrassed and turning bright red.

She coughed to clear he throat before replying “erm, yeah, it was, he came home early, not my fault”

“I can go back if you want me two” he said joking

“No you stay well go” Maya said

“No, none of you are leaving, he is a big girl really” she ushered her friends into the living room while Lucas put his stuff away. He went to re-join them about 10 minutes later but with them spread all over the couch there was no room left for him to sit down. He went back to the bedroom and watched the TV in there, sending her a quick text _I’m just going to watch TV in the bedroom._

Vic read the message but didn’t have chance to reply before the phone was being snatched out of her hand by Andy. “Girl time means no phones” Vic huffed and crossed her arms angrily.

“No need to get angry it was YOUR rule” Maya said poking her.

“I know, no need to remind me” she pouted. They sat like there for a while Vic was still distracted. Andy and Maya exchanged a few looks between themselves before announcing it was time for them to leave.

“You guys don’t have to go”

“Yes we do, your face won’t change anytime soon if we don’t” she didn’t even notice that her face was so expressive. She nodded at them and walked them to the door to let them out.

“See you tomorrow” she waved and they waved back. She closed the door to find Lucas behind her already. She pounced on him again, they were finally alone together. He walked them tangled around each other to their bedroom to make up for lost time.

“Marry me”

“I’ve already said I would”

“I mean like right now, elope, I missed you so much, and if you got hurt I wouldn’t be called” she stroked his face comforting him as he was going to cry.

“We couldn’t elope, my team would kill me and so would your parents” then she stood up out of the bed and headed to her closet.

“Babe, what are you doing?”

“Finding a dress! Call your mum tell her to call your family and I’ll call trav to tell the team well meet them at the courthouse” she walked back out of the closet with this wonderfully flattering yellow dress on and his jaw dropped.

“Wow, you look amazing”

“I know, now chop chop, we want to get there before it closes” he picked his jaw up and went to the closet to change and call his mum. She splashed on her makeup and found the perfect set of heels to wear.

-x-

They arrived and everyone was already there ready and waiting for them. Sully was his best man for the 3rd time, Travis was her Brides man. They entered and within 5 minutes they were married. All but one person had tears in their eyes.

Lucas called ahead to a catering service to bring all that they could to their house for the after party.

“Everyone, our house for the party” he kissed her on the cheek before lifting her up and whisking her away to his car. He opened the back door and lied her down before getting on top of her and closing the door. He was kissing all of the places he could reach.

“We can’t do it now, anyone could see”

“Let them, the house will be full for a long time and I need you” he winked and then she pulled him in and undone his belt buckle pulling his pants down.

“Lucky I took my undies off then” she whispered and winked back at him. He was so turned on at that moment, no way was he going to let this marriage fail like his previous two.

-x-

The party was in full swing when they opened the door and entered, most of her colleagues were drunk already. “It’s fortunate they don’t have work tomorrow” a look of confusion came across her face, they did have work “I took 19 off duty tomorrow, can’t have this rabble working hungover”

“Thank you, you didn’t have to do that” she gave him a quick kiss before going to tell her team. All together they shouted back a thank you and she headed back to her husband.

“It’s the least I could do for my wife, I love you”

“Love you too, LET’S PARTAYYYYYY” she shouted the rest and pulled him with her, he shook his head and joined in with the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please write in the comments and follow me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their day starts wonderful then ends up in a mess after a massive accident that brings back bad memories for one of them. enjoy this chapter

A terrible day was just starting to get better for Vic but when her handsome husband came walking through the door looking all dishevelled, it started to go downhill again. How could she tell him what she wanted to if he was all hung up on life’s events as well?

The day started like every other, Vic and Lucas waking up in each other’s arms, him staring at her while she slept in. Vic was never going to be a morning person like him. He made breakfast that morning as she had made a roster for them to follow, cleaning and cooking, it went around their shift pattern.

She woke up to the smell of the pancakes being cooked, then took a quick shower before entering the kitchen for food. She walked up behind him and gave him a hug. “You always turn up when I’ve just finished cooking”

“It’s my 6th sense, everybody knows that” she stole a slice of toast off of his plate and went to sit at the dining table. “So, what you doing today anything fun”

“Well if you can call paperwork fun, yes, but if not, nope, nothing, unless I’m needed at a scene” he brings over the plates and she begins devouring it. He takes back his half eaten slice of toast and begins eating himself.

“I can always tell cap to call you”

“You will do no such thing Victoria, you’ll just have to tell me all the details when we get home” she huffs and continues eating.

“Your loss, you won’t get to see my fine ass kicking a fires butt” he had to giggle at that, he always ends up turned on when they are both at a scene together. They sat in total silence for the rest of breakfast, she goes and cleans the plates while he has his shower and gets changed.

-x-

Vic only has a few call outs before a major call comes in from dispatch. She was on aid car with Travis. An fuel tanker had overturned on the highway and had caused a 4 car pile-up, but one of the cars turned out to be a coach full of young children coming back from a school trip. It brought back so many bad memories for her that she was physically sick.

The chief was called by the inexperienced captain of station 10 even after Sullivan had protested that he could handle it. When he arrived on scene, he was ready to work, directing people all over the place, telling them to get as many people out of the vehicles as they could. One of the cars caught fire so he tasked Andy and Maya with that. Nearly everyone was out when a massive bang was heard and a big fireball came up from the now on fire fuel tanker. The people that were closest to the blast were thrown off of their feet, luckily none of them were seriously injured.

Ripley ordered all of the available people to get hoses on all of the fire points that meant Vic had to get closer to him. She took a chance and went to help Lucas, it wasn’t welcomed with ease “go back to the triage area, if this blows again I can’t have you here”

“Not going to happen chief, you need help and I’m available, now chief back up and get to working”

“Fine but no crazy heroics ok”

“That’s the same for you” they nodded at each other and got back to work. It took them around 5 hrs and 500 gallons of water to put out the tanker fire and make it safe to extricate the other passengers. She had to head back to the station with her crew that had definitely taken a toll on her. They later found out that 10 of the patients didn’t make it so far and 15 where still critical, the rest had only minor injuries. But the nightmare of a day didn’t stop there. They were called to the nursing home where grant’s Nan, Edith, lives. They arrived within minutes of getting the call but by the time they reached her she was gone. The day was just terrible.

When it came time to head home they all went their separate ways, Vic walked home as Lucas dropped her off and he would have to work late. She went into the liquor store and brought a couple of bottles of wine and Luke’s favourite scotch seeing as his was running low before walking the rest of the way home.

She cooked the dinner and watched a couple of documentaries on TV before he came through the door. “You look as bad as I feel” he let out a short laugh

“Why what’s wrong, do I really look that bad”

“It’s nothing really, don’t worry, I’ll be fine”

“Now you’re starting to worry me” he went to sit down next to her and grasped her hands in his “you can tell me, I won’t judge” she squirmed in her chair but then it all came out in one big sentence.

“them children, that was me 15 years ago, I got caught up in a bad accident on the school bus to school, so many of my friends didn’t make it, I was lucky, today, that should have broken me, but I was calm even with all of those bad memories flashing back in my mind, all of the screaming, all of the blood, I was calm and did my job, you make me strong, that’s why I wanted to be close to you and to top off that grants nan dies and there was nothing me or Travis could do”

“Calm down” he rubs her back as the sobs start “I’ve had so many of them days myself and look at me” her crying subsides.

“Yeah Mr perfect we know,” her sobs turn into chuckles “how do you do it, being so calm after a day like today”

“Peer support helps, and if you tell anyone the next bit, you’ll be going down” she nods “I mind map all of the crazy things we do and list all of the things I want us to do together as stupid as that sounds it works”

She was really interested now “and what do you have on this list then, I’m only too happy to help”

“Well that would be telling, you can’t steal my ideas” she frowned at him with her puppy dog eyes. “I’ll give you one, that’s all” she accepts, she has lots of time to get the rest. “No 1 is to have the most adorable kids and travel the world”

“I can definitely do that, I’ve wanted kids with you since day 1”

“You have, you didn’t say anything”

“Well, I was waiting for you to say it and now that you have let’s go for it, I mean there’s nothing stopping us right”

“Nope nothing at all” he crashed his lips onto hers and picked her up taking her to the bedroom. They giggled the whole way there.

“Do anything you like, I’m not going to stop you”

“Good”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> write your thoughts in the comments and follow me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic faints at a scene and it can only be because of one reason.

A couple of months later, when at a scene together she got this wave of nausea coming over her, she had been like this for a few days but no one had caught her until now. “Hey, Vic you ok?” Travis asked and Lucas overheard him.

“Yeah I’m fine, just give me a minute” she came over all dizzy and fell to the ground. Travis went running over trying to catch her but she hit her head on the gravel and was out cold. “Chief I need you over here” Travis shouted with panic in his voice. Lucas rushed over and kneeled by her side, checking her all over.

“What happened, she was fine a minute ago” he tried to hide the fear but it wasn’t working, his wife was lying on the floor out cold and there was nothing he could do to help at that moment.

“To me, it looked like she was going to be sick, then she fainted to the ground, I tried catching her”

“Oh, shit, let’s get her into the aid car and to the hospital ASAP” Lucas ordered Sullivan to take over the scene and he jumped in the back with Vic while Travis drove. Little groans came every now and again and they were almost at the hospital when she opened her eyes.

“What Happened?”

“You fainted and banged your head so we’re taking you to the hospital to get checked out, you’ll be fine. It’s better to be safe than sorry though” Travis pulled up into the ambulance bay and came to open the doors. They both grabbed hold of the stretcher to pull it out when she jumped off of it. “I’m not an invalid I can walk” they both sighed at her but she was the boss of both of them.

-x-

It felt like hours had gone past before they got any news but it had only been 30 minutes. “Nothing major is wrong, just dehydration and lack of food.”

“What about the other thing I asked” Vic piped up and Lucas looked at her strangely. When Lucas took a bathroom break she asked the doctors to do a pregnancy test as well. “It’s ok he’s my husband”

The doctor didn’t want to spoil the surprise so just nodded yes to Vic and left the room for them to talk. She started to cry happy tears but Luke thought something was wrong.

“Hey, what’s wrong, why are you crying” he rubbed her back trying to calm the tears down.

“Nothing’s wrong, you’re going to be a dad” his eyes lit up

“Seriously” he pointed down to her stomach “were having a baby” she nodded and then both of them were crying. He kissed her flat stomach then went to devour her lips. “Thank you, I am the luckiest man alive”

“Yes you are, now man up, go tell them I’m fine, but not the other thing yet, I know there all in the waiting room” she wiped away his last tears gave him a kiss on the cheek and he left the room.

-x-

Later that evening, they were all in Joes for an after work drink and to make sure Vic was ok, which she definitely was now she had, had the best news today. They sat in the booth in the corner away from anyone else like they usually did. “so what it everyone having” Maya asked

Andy: “vodka orange”

Dean: “a beer”

Travis, Ben, Jack and Ryan all replied same after dean.

“Just a water for me” Vic said and they all looked at her strangely, she never ordered just a water. “Someone has to drive you lot home and I think my turn is long overdue” they all laughed she was right, she had never been the one to drive them home even if she was the designated driver.

She was sick a couple of times while at Joes but she wasn’t going to let a baby come between her and her friends.

“Are you sure the doc said you’re ok, you look kind of this pale grey colour” Travis asked

“Yes I’m fine, now it’s time to go as I’m going to fall asleep otherwise”

They all replied yes sir like she was their captain. The first trip was with Jack, Dean and Ben to the house boat, the next was with Ryan, Maya and Andy to their place. Finally it was time to drive home herself.

-x-

She opened the door to find Lucas still up, doing paperwork on the dining table but she was too tired. She shut the door a bit louder than she should have and dropped all of her stuff on the floor before heading upstairs to bed. Her head barely hit the pillow when she felt his hands wrap around her, she was fast asleep in seconds he didn’t even get a chance to talk with her.

He stared at her sleeping form for a while before snuggling in right next to her and falling asleep himself, he didn’t care if she accidentally elbowed him during the night, he wanted to be close to her and the baby she was cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like my writing please comment below and follow me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth for vicley/station19 updates


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic is exposed on her birthday.

Vic had been getting more and more tired every call she took. Luke had sent an email to Sullivan about the situation and to only put Vic on aid car duty for the foreseeable. Her crew had noticed the new lease on life she had but the secret they were keeping was still tucked up inside as she wasn’t showing.

Her birthday came around a lot faster than she had hoped for, how was she going to hide that she wasn’t drinking. It wasn’t going to be easy but they would give it a shot. Her crew had already planned in intricate detail her party, the banners, balloons and cake were all purchased and ready to be set up.

She wasn’t feeling up to working much that day so chose to  do desk duty which was actually fortunate as it gave Travis and Maya ample opportunity to decorate her place as they were doing aid car together that day.

She had only just started to show so was surprised when she started to fell movement in her lower abdomen, she actually got pretty excited and in a moment of haste she called Lucas while he was at work. “Hey, is everything ok” he answered the phone with.

“Everything is fine, I just have something to tell you” no one was around since they had gone out on a call, it sounded like he was at the exact same one. “The baby has started moving, I literally felt it move”

He was a little star struck and his mouth gaped open. “Hey Rip, stop chatting we need you, and tell Vic to get back to work” she heard Sullivan shout at him and had to laugh. “Sorry babe, I’ve got to go, tell me everything later”

“Yeah, get back to work, can’t have the chief slacking can we” he laughed back down the phone and hung up shaking his head. She sat there bored for quite a while just clicking a ballpoint pen in and out until hunger came over very quickly. She’d had breakfast and a tonne of snacks already but this baby was still hungry. Vic grabbed an enormous snack from the beanery and by the time she was finished her team had arrived back with Ripley in tow.

“Hey, so how’s the cooking going” Lucas asks her

“Great, lunch will be ready soon, you want to stay” they’ve sorted out a code which usually works when her team are around to talk about the bun in her oven.

“Yeah sure, if that’s ok with you guys”

“Absolutely, god know what you’ll eat otherwise” Sullivan replied

“Well I pack him lunch every day, but I really don’t think he eats it” he gives an offended glance towards her

“I do eat it, but its rabbit food, you have to buy something else if you don’t want to starve” she waves it off with a “yeah, yeah, whatever you like to tell yourself Luke” he wasn’t going to start a domestic in front of her team so just let her have that one.

Once they were all finished she made a quick exit to the bunk rooms, although she had barely done anything she needed to take a nap. And that’s what Lucas found her doing a few moments later, he gave her a kiss on her cheek and left a message on her phone for when she woke up.

-x-

Its party time and Vic really wasn’t in the mood to be staying up late but she had no choice really. She took the glass that she was offered but handed it off to anyone else as soon as she got the chance, she ended up doing this most of the night, so when her friends were starting to get a little drunk and she wasn’t they knew something was up.

Maya quieted down the music before shouting over the tall bodies who parted when she began talking “hey Vic, how can you not be drunk already”

“I’m drinking slowly and eating, you should try it sometime Maya” she replies trying to deflect what was happening at that moment.

“Since when do you, Victoria Hughes, drink slowly” Andy asked raising an eyebrow to her.

“Since I got married and had no need for it anymore” that is when she got caught in the lie by Travis.

“The Vic we know and love would never do such a thing and the look he just gave you tells us you’re lying”

She turns Lucas around and they whisper to each other for a while, they are kind of having a min row but Vic finally wins as she always does.

“uhhh fine you got me, I’ve only been drinking water tonight because I’m pregnant” they residual conversations that were going around the room stopped as she said those two words.

“Halle-freaking-lujah, it’s about bloody time you told us. You thought we wouldn’t notice this glow about you, then being put on aid car, sealed the deal” Travis raved

“So you staged this whole thing to catch me out, you sneaky bastards” they all nodded then closed in on the couple congratulating them with a group hug. They partied for a little while longer and as it started to wind down her crew were falling asleep on the sofas. Everybody else left but 19, they would be helping with clean up tomorrow morning though, hung-over or not.

They had just hopped into bed together when she felt the same movement as she did in the morning, she grabbed his hand as quick and she could and place it on her abdomen, he loved that feeling and a few tears escaped his eyes. He kissed the baby good night then vic before turning off the light and snuggling up together. “I can’t believe we finally told them and they already knew” sh stated

“I know, me either, now get some shut eye, you need the rest” and once her eyes closed she was off into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think of this chapter and follow me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth and twitter @charlotteanng for vicley updates


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take a trip before the baby is born and her crew help do the nursery, kind of.

Vic had been stuck on desk duty at the station for a couple of months and she was really getting tired of doing the same thing every day but that was about to change.

Lucas had been planning this all week and now it was time for him to tell her. He made them a nice romantic meal, he’d just finished plating when she walked through the door, tossing her bag on the floor before heading to lie down on the couch. “Dinners ready” she huffed she had just got comfortable.

“Bring it in here, I’m too tired to move” he picked up the plates and cutlery and headed for the living room handing her, her plate then moving her legs so he could sit down.

“so how was your day” she rolled her eyes straight away, he always asked the same question every night despite the fact he knew exactly what she was doing.

“You know the answer to that already, it’s the same every single day except for the fact I need to pee more frequently. Now please tell me what happened today, the others wouldn’t”

“Nothing really” his voice pitched a little.

“Now I know you’re lying Lucas Ripley, tell the truth” he nodded in defeat

“Look after we finished with the scene that was pretty boring, I gathered your crew up and told them you wouldn’t be at 19 till after your maternity was finished, please don’t get mad, I have an explanation” she was confused, you only get a year off and she wasn’t going to leave until a week before her due date.

He then continued “I’m transferring you to head office, lots more things to do than answering the phone all day. It keeps you close to me and you won’t get bored being on your own”

“Well that would be easier, being close to you if the baby comes early but you should have told me first not my team”

“I know, I was going to tell you tonight as it was officially approved, and then let you tell your team, but I ended up on scene with all of them and I’m no good at keeping secrets that much nowadays”

“Okay, now that’s over with, I’m going to finish eating this lovely dinner and them we can talk about our week off.”

The last chance they had to go on holiday was coming around soon. They had booked a week off to go away for a few nights and then finish the baby’s bedroom.

They were only going a short way away really to the beaches In San Francisco but it was quite far if she needed her doctor. They actually spent most of the time shopping, which was Vic’s thing now. She already had ¾ of their closet filled with baby things but as clothes were in short supply that’s what she was buying now. “Vic, do we really need all of this” he had been pulled around the markets and shops for hours already and she still wasn’t finished.

“Yes we do now hurry up we don’t have long till lunch” she replied absentmindedly

“Lunch was over hours ago, I don’t have much room left to carry any more things” she looked at her watch and noticed it was 4pm and then looked around to face him. His hands were certainly full and his shoulders were carrying many bags as well.

“I think I might have gone a bit overboard”

“You think!” she looked at him with a don’t you dare face on “ok I shouldn’t have said that, but can we go back to the hotel before my arms fall off”

She nodded her head in agreement “pass me some bags” he shook his head no. he wasn’t going to let her carry anything heavy and all of these bags were full to the brim with shopping.

-x-

They arrived home on time and all of her crew were there to welcome them back and help with the unpacking as Lucas messaged them a picture of what she brought and they offered to help.

It was getting pretty late so they ordered a few pizzas and ate that. They set out the sleeping arrangements for her friends as they were going to stay and help build the nursery with lucas. It seemed like it was going to be a straight forward thing to do.

When it actually came time to building the furniture it wasn’t quite as simple, the instructions were confusing and the guys just couldn’t put them together. “Coffee, tea, beer anyone” Vic walked in and saw all of the mess they were making. “Actually you guys go take a break, looks like you’ve been doing a lot of hard work. Send the girls up”

Maya and Andy both entered and looked at the mess they had been making. “Wow, men really can’t put flat packs together can they?”

“Nope, let’s give it our best” they began doing it themselves and by the time the guys came back after an hour break it was all put together.

“How the hell did you do this, we’d been trying for 5 hrs. And there twice as many of us” Lucas asked

“Top secret, none of you shall ever know, woman just get flat packs and men can’t read the instructions”

“We read them multiple times thank you” dean shouted over the guys

“We didn’t even need them” Andy sarcastically replied and they women all laughed.  They left the room with all of the men still shocked. Giving each other a high five when they reached the outside.

The guys finished the room, thanks to the diagram Vic had drawn of where the furniture goes and then left the rest up to them. Putting away all of the clothes and accessories neatly in the correct places. They enjoyed the rest of the time off they had and since it was actually sunny in Seattle. They decided to go sightseeing since neither of them actually came from Washington State or had been there on family vacation until they became fire-fighters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> write your thoughts in the comments and follow me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth and twitter @charlotteanng for vicley updates


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another chapter as a surprise seeing as i havent been able to upload much this week. the bundle of joy arrives early in an awful place.

Vic was enjoying being back at work, she could go and do whatever she wanted and helped all of the battalion chiefs and even Lucas with their work if need be. There was a wide range of work that she could be doing at any given time and she had people to talk to. She requested her team to give her all the detail if they got any interesting callouts.

That’s when he was caught in a lie. Her team had been at a serious incident and the chief was called to the team. The building was being evacuated and he had gone to help. The fire was getting closer and surrounded him, Herrera and a few casualties. The closer it came the more the air was running out, they had been sharing with the patients, it was about 10 feet away and they passed out. By the time they came too, Sullivan and the rest of 19 were around them helping them out after extinguishing the fire.

She knew he had been back at HQ for a while and he had still not decided to tell her, so here she was banging on his locked door with his assistant trying to calm her down not him. “Open this damn door now or my pregnant ass will kick it down”

He opened it with force and pulled her in before slamming the door shut and locking it back up. “Could you shout any louder, I don’t think the people in the parking lot heard you” he shouted back.

“What the hell is wrong with you” she shrugged his hand off of her arm as it was beginning to hurt. He began pacing up and down his office so she caught his arms and stood him still. “You can tell me, I won’t judge” she calmed down when she see the hurt in his eyes.

He looked into her eyes and moved them to sit down on the sofa “I was trapped scared for my life like I was during 9/11 and all I could think about was what if I never got the chance to meet our baby. I mean this job is dangerous, anything could happen and today made me realise I can’t go out to scenes if I want to see my baby, but that’s the whole point of my job and I don’t want to leave it.”

“Hey, it’s okay, I don’t want you to leave either, and I like bossing the chief around” the let a smile and laugh come out. “The baby is due in a month or so, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if you sent a bat chief instead of you till then”

He paused a while to think about it, it wasn’t a bad idea after all. “Maybe, it’s a good idea, I’ll just have to get everyone on board”

“That will be easy, I have charmed all of them” his eyebrows raised at that. “Not like that, I only have eyes for you, I’ve been taking over all of the paperwork they don’t want to do it’s the least they can do for me”

“Okay then, I’ll ask them in my next meeting which is in 5 minutes, sorry to leave you this was nice”

“Go, do some work, call me once your done and we can talk some more” she waved a kiss to him since no PDA was allowed at work and left to get on with her own work. Them her stomach started rumbling, all that stressing had made her hungry.

She headed out of the building to the mall across the street for her favourite meal/ craving. It wasn’t all that strange, pickled onion crisps dipped in ketchup, to most people but some of them thought it was disgusting. She was walking around eating when she spotted this dress in a shop window and had to try it on.

By the time she reached the checkout the basket was full of things. The cashier tilled it up and she paid with his card that she sneaked out a few days ago and forgot to return. Then her phone began to ring.

Vic: you’re finished already

Lucas: no I just got a call from the bank, how much have you been spending

Vic: not much really, I’ve only got a few things, nothing for the baby (she was obviously lying)

Lucas: just don’t spend any more we need to eat this month

Vic: I’m nesting not my fault, blame your kid (she just knew he was rolling his eyes at this point)

Lucas: I’m going back in, talk to you later

Vic: bye Luke she kissed over the phone and so did he.

She headed back up to her desk at work after placing all the stuff she brought in his office. She started typing up the next document when she needed the toilet but then a massive gush of liquid came running down her legs. “Oh shit, get the chief, now” she screamed at the person next to her. He began to run to his meeting while her female colleagues helped her.

-x-

There was a frantic knock on the door and before they answered for them to come in the guy was already in the room. “Chief, your wife needs you now”

“Why what’s going on, I’m kind of busy”

“Her waters just broke, please be quick, she was screaming at everyone when I left” he stood up immediately and headed to her without a second thought to the meeting, Frankel would have to handle the rest.

He could hear her from a mile away ordering everyone around, which wasn’t unusual for her. He spotted her and rushed over to her side. “Hey, how you going”

“Great Luke, I have all these people staring at me, I’m absolutely freaking awesome” she screamed as another wave of contractions came over.

“There 3 minutes apart already” the woman said

“I am NOT having this baby here” she said pointedly at Luke

“Doesn’t look like you have much of a choice babe” he replied with sad eyes

“Well help me to your office then, you, you’re coming with us” and so they do stopping every few minutes till they reach his office couch.

She begins to call Travis and puts him on loud speaker.

Vic: trav I need you, please talk about anything

Travis: what is going on?

Lucas: she’s having the baby

Vic: at head office, so please take my mind off it

Travis: well let’s see, you remember your first week on the job, and what did I say to you.

Vic: I don’t know Travis that was over 2 years ago

Travis: I said, you’ve got to be strong no matter the situation, because you don’t know what will happen

Woman: I can see the head (Lucas goes to take a look but is pulled back by Vic) time to push.

Vic: no you don’t, I need you up here not down there, and she’s got that covered.

Travis hears the screaming as she pushes for the first time, some from Lucas as his hand is squashed and then Maya and Andy enter.

“You couldn’t wait another month could you?”

“You know me Andy, I’m always early” the girls all laughed and she began to push again. And the baby was brought into the world crying at the top of her lungs. The woman handed it over to Maya who has the blanket ready.

“It’s a girl, ahh look at her Andy”

“Definitely going to be stealing her at some point” she smiles at the couple who are snuggling together.

“Hand over my baby and get us to the hospital”

“Nothing changes, she’s still ordering everyone around” she comments

“She’s being doing that for the past few weeks, don’t get me started” lucas adds before he’s punched in the arm.

He looks down at his daughter in awe. She is so adorable and they were in the perfect position for a picture so Maya snaps one on her phone and send it to everyone.

“Well we better get you to the hospital then” they get her on the stretcher and take her down the lift to the aid car and then to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please write your thoughts in the comments and follow me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth and on twitter @charlotteanng for vicley updates


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the baby is named, I hope you like the name I chose and thanks to the person that suggested it on tumblr. the team gather in her hospital room and then its tome to head home.

They arrived at the hospital and was directed to maternity. Many people were coming in and out of the room doing all different kinds of tests on both Vic and the baby. It was now time for the doctor to come in and give them all the results. “The baby is absolutely fine, hearings great, she’s 7 pounds 9 ounces and 22 inches long, which is great since she’s early. But you will need a blood transfusion your low on vitamins and iron, that’s why you’re feeling extra tired so I will send in a nurse to sort that out, other than that you should be good to go home later today” they were both nodding away only hearing the important parts of what she was saying.

“Thank you, can she have any visitors yet, her team will be waiting”

“Yes only a few at a time though, we don’t want to stress them out” he shakes the doctors hand and she leaves. They take a few more moments together to decide which name out of the few they had left would suit her. Then he went to grab Maya and Andy first, she needed to see her girls some more.

“Hey, how you doing?”

“I’m fine, and so is Lillian Arabella Ripley. My sweet girl these are your Aunties Maya and Andy” they both walked closer to coo at the baby.

“Hello, Lily, your mummy here is amazing, don’t ever forget that but me and Aunty Maya are the fun ones” Vic and Maya both look up at her mouthing really. She shrugged her shoulder and mouthed what back. They enjoy the time they have together and hold the baby for a few moments each before it’s the next twos turn.

“I’ll see you later” they both nod and head out the room to grab Travis and the other as Vic was getting tired so wanted all the people in at once, she always liked to disobey orders.

Travis basically run into the room to go and grab hold of the baby. He picked her up “hey” he looks back down to Vic “Lillian”. “Hey Lillian, I’m Uncle Travis, I’m the favourite” but then she starts to cry in his arms. Lucas goes over and takes her and she stops crying immediately and falls asleep.

“Well that just isn’t fair, I’ve been trying to get her to sleep for ages and it takes you seconds” he smirks back at her earning a laugh from the guys. He shows her around to them and place her in the basinet next to the bed. He jumps in right next to her and she starts to snuggle up.

“I think that’s our cue to leave, we need to get back to work anyway” Sullivan states and they all exit the room and head to the trucks.

It’s only an hour and a half of sleep that she gets before lily is waking up hungry. Lucas picks her up and hands her to Vic who feeds her half asleep. When she is done she drifts back off and he burps her. Lily is wide awake and Vic needs the rest so he takes her on an adventure around the hospital.

-x-

She wakes up and no one is there, she begins to panic, her baby and husband were gone. She picks up her phone to call him but he walks through the door holding the baby in his arms. “You scared the hell out of me, don’t do that again”

“Sorry, I thought I should let you rest, you were really tired” she relaxed herself and held her hand out for her baby.

“Where did you go anyway?”

“Just around the hospital to see the views, didn’t we lils” it looks like she smiles back up at him.

“We’ve got a daddy’s girl here, good luck” she chuckles at him. He rolls his eyes toward her before jumping in bed next to her again and snuggling up.

-x-

The transfusion had just finished and the doctor came back in and checked on them, all signs were good and she signed the release paperwork but warned if she felt anything weird to come straight back in no matter the time.

Lucas had gone home to get the hospital bag and to put the carry cot in the car for the drive back home. Only to find the house decorated with congratulations and balloons. The girls must have done it since they were the ones with the spare key. He knew their shift would be finished soon so they had planned a surprise party or something. He grabbed what he needed and headed back to pick up his girls.

He handed her the bag and she went to get dressed while he dressed lily. When she came back out and saw what he was doing she wasn’t really impressed. “You really doing it like that, be careful Luke, she’s fragile” she took over and finished dressing her and placing a bow on her head full of curly blondish brown curls.

“I know, on another note, I think Maya and Andy have planned a party the whole house was decorated”

“Of course they did” she huffed and placed Lily into the carry cot “no surprise there, guess we will have to stay awake for a bit longer”

“I guess so!” the smiled at each other and he picked everything up she waddled at a slow pace next to him hanging on to his arm.

“I know this may be too soon, but I’m already thinking about having another kid, she’s so adorable, I want more of them and I never even thought I wanted kids really” he closed his eyes on hers and stopped in the hallway. He gave her a kiss.

“Get a room will you” they broke apart abruptly as they heard any shout towards them from Travis.

“We have! What are you doing here?” she asks

“Came to help you home, thought you might need it” she loops arms with him instead of Lucas and his arm relaxed.

“We already know about the party, no need to distract us” his head drops to the floor

“I told Herrera you would find out, guess I was right” they all laughed and lily began to cry hungry, lucky the car was parked close to the hospital entrance.

They jumped in and she fed her before placing her back into the carry cot and bucking herself up to drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. please write your thoughts in the comments and add me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth and twitter @charlotteanng for vicley updates


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic is bored at home so her and Lillian go on an outing.

Thankfully the gathering that her friends had planned didn’t last too long. When they could see she was about to fall asleep on the couch they made a swift exit out the front door home.

“Let’s get you two, to bed” she nodded and handed over lily to him. She didn’t really want to drop her and he wasn’t as tired. They headed up the stairs to their room and placed her in the basinet and then she went to snuggle on their bed, he went to follow behind but she was already out like a light.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and said goodnight before grabbing his laptop to finish off one of his new protocols. He had just finished the last paragraph when lily began crying, he got up and tried to get her back to sleep but she wouldn’t.

“Hey, it’s time for her feed” came a sleepy voice from behind him. She was ready for him to hand her over and so he did. He sat down next to them stroking his daughters face, then her eyes opened and they could see the colour for the first time, bright piercing blue eyes gleam in the moonlight. “Oh come on! this is so not fair”

“They do say, the first always takes after their dad”

“I know but that’s just taking the piss. She has your eyes, your nose, your face shape and we’ve already established she’s a daddy’s girl, what I get huh” she moans at him.

“Well we just got to hope she has your personality and mouth then” he beams at her and they both begin to laugh

“Oh she will, I’ll make sure of that”. She finishes feeding and then while being burped by him she falls back to sleep, they all do.

-x-

Vic has been pretty bored on her own the past few weeks, Lucas had to go back to work after only a couple of days off. Her friends had tried to visit but it was difficult with the shift patterns. So in a spur of the moment decision, she thinks it’s time they had their first outing together.

“Lillian, do you want to go see mummy’s friends at work” she coos and it looks like she smiles “yes you do, ok baby” then lily begins to sneeze “bless you my darling”. She changes her into one of her nice posh outfits and puts her in the carry cot. She puts her shoes on and goes to grab her car keys but she can’t find them.

She begins to ring Luke “hey babe, do you know where my car keys are”

“In my work bag with me because you’re not allowed to drive yet” he hears the sighs coming from the other end of the phone.

“Looks like were walking to mummy’s friends then baby” she likes talking to her daughter and making her smile.

“They’re out on call at the moment, so go slow be careful, it’s your first time out” she puts him on speaker phone so she can talk and click lily into the stroller.

“We will be fine, wont we. The station isn’t that far, not to many roads to cross and I am a medically trained fire-fighter so I can’t sort anything out” she picks her phone back up and heads out of the door. “So you up to much today”

“Not really, been a slow morning, catching up on paperwork so thanks for the distraction” she heads the long way through the park.

“You’re welcome, maybe we should drop by and show her off” the line is silent for a while. “We don’t have to just a thought”

“No that would be great, everyone’s been wanting to meet her seeing as she was born here. SFD’s new rookie” another number started to call on his line “got another call, I’m going to have to go, see you later”

“Yep bye” she blew a kiss and the line went dead. The scenic route was wonderful, she’d never actually been this way while it was light outside. She showed her all of the birds and trees. Many women were coming over saying how much of a cute baby she had and she actually enjoyed it. Motherhood was growing on her, even if it was slowly.

They stopped on a bench when she lily hungry cried and then headed the rest of the way. Luckily when they reached the station her crew were back, chatting in the beanery over lunch “please say there’s enough for me”

“Vic, what are you doing here” her friends hurried over and hugged her and then gave sleeping Lillian a kiss.

“Oh you know, it’s so boring at home and I missed you guys” she grabbed a muffin and went to sit down at the table. “How was your last call, Luke wasn’t very enthusiastic when I talked to him”

“It was ok, you can’t save them all” Travis replied “but it will be so much better if I can have a hug from this little one” she just started to wake so Vic handed her over. Lily immediately began crying but when she began to settle it was fine. She was passed from pillar to post around her team until another call came in and they had to leave.

-x-

“I’m here to see Chief Ripley”

“Do you have an appointment, he’s in a meeting right now”

“I don’t need one, I can wait upstairs for him,” the person at the front desk looked up at her then noticed who she was. “Oh my, is this the little one we have heard so much about” he would talk about that to him later.

“Yes, can we go up and wait?”

“Of course, just fill out this and you should be good” she fills out the visitors badge and head up to the floor she used to worked on.

“Guess who’s back, back again” she said to get everyone’s attention. The people who she got close to came over. “Well isn’t she just adorable, looks too much like her dad though with the eyes as well, oh you poor dear” the woman that delivered her said

“Tell me about it. But when he’s at work at least I know I can look at her and see him” they chuckled together and her friends went back to work when they saw him come up behind her. “Why did you have to scare them away for” she said before turning around

“Well your both mine, let’s head to my office”

“Yep we have some things to discuss Mr” she poked him in the chest and let him push the buggy, her arms were tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please write your thoughts in the comments and follow me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth and on twitter @charlotteanng for vicley updates


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the events of the office  
> maybe a date, that ends in disaster for luke  
> an accident cliffhanger

Vic closed the door as quietly as she could since lily has falling asleep again. She walked over to grab her husband and pull him in for a kiss. “So what did you want to talk about” he asked trying to use his sexy voice.

“Oh no mister, it’s too early for that” she wiggled her finger at him “did you really have to go bragging to the whole of HQ” she was being deadly serious with her tone and facial expressions. He couldn’t help but laugh “I’m being serious Luke, this isn’t funny”

He pulled away from her and went to sit down, picking lily up out of the stroller. His face had dropped a little but he was in awe of his beautiful daughter sleeping on his chest. “I just wanted to show my beautiful family off, I’m sorry”

“Okay, just ask me first next time” he pulled her in for a kiss to accept the agreement. “Another thing, what do you want for dinner, I kind of want to go out”

“Oh okay, sure, maybe that Mexican place on 10th, I’ve heard it’s good, what do you fancy” he suggested

“Mexican sounds good, I’ll meet you there at 8”

“Make that 8:30, I have a late meeting” they sat there together cuddled in each other and the next thing they know Frankel is waking them up.

“oi, sleepy heads wake up” she even flicks some cold water on their faces after taking lily to help her.

“What time is it?” he grunts as he slowly wakes up and then he notices lily isn’t on his chest. “Where’s Lillian” Vic wakes sharply at his comment but notices Frankel has her in her arms playing with her.

“It’s 7pm we have to go, we can’t be late to this one”

He huffs but gets of the couch and goes to grab the correct paperwork “I really hate my job sometimes”

“Me too” Vic adds.

“Well I’ll see you at 8:30 then” he gives her a kiss on the cheek and Frankel hands lily back to her before they leave.

She takes Lillian in her arms and grabs the stroller before leaving herself. Home wasn’t too far and she would have enough time to change into something dashing before they had to leave again. They would have to catch the bus to tenth street seeing as Lucas still had her keys in his bag.

-x-

It was getting close to 8:45 and Vic was beginning to worry, he was never late he always turned up earlier than herself if she had to be honest. She checked her phone multiple times and even considered calling HQ to see where he was, but that would be pointless if he’d already left.

Now it was 9pm as she was getting angry, she had made all this effort to dress up and he wasn’t even going to turn up. She ended up getting takeaway and walked back home eating hoping she would burn off the anger, it didn’t work.

She arrived home and he wasn’t there either. She went to put lily to sleep in their bedroom when she heard him pull into the driveway. She was too angry to talk so locked the bedroom door with both of them inside. He would be sleeping on the sofa tonight.

Lucas knew she wasn’t going to be happy but no way did he think she would be this mad. He headed upstairs to go and talk but of course she’d locked the door. “I’m sorry okay, I know this was a big night and I wasn’t there. I had to help with an accident I witnessed”

“Any excuse, just leave me alone, I don’t want to talk” she shouted back through the door.

“Well, you replied so we are talking” this time she didn’t reply. She put her headphones in and began reading a book, lily sleeping on the bed right next to her. “Come on babe, open the door”

She sent him a short text _YOU’RE SLEEPING ON THE SOFA!!!!!!!_

He knew if she was in the mood of only sending messages and they were in caps he was in trouble, very big trouble. He headed to get the spare bedding to sleep on the sofa but she had taken that as well. She was going to make him suffer.

Vic read a chapter of her book and then some of the children’s books to lily, as they both fell asleep next to each other. Well only kind of, lily was a little restless, it was the first night without her daddy there, she didn’t like it one bit.

Lucas couldn’t really sleep that night, the sofa was very uncomfortable and in the mid of winter it was freezing. He heard them wake up about 3 times that night to feed lily, he was sad that he was missing time with his daughter because of a stupid accident. On the sleep he did get he had to get up and head to work early.

Vic still hadn’t unlocked the door so he had to go with the same clothes on as the previous day. It wasn’t a very nice feeling, be tried to cover up the dirtiness with tonnes of aftershave and deodorant he had lying around the house.

-x-

He arrived at work for the early meeting with his battalion chiefs. He was first there followed by Frankel. “You look awful rip, late night with the baby” he shook his head

“Nope, got locked out of my own room and had to sleep on the sofa bare”

“What did you do know” she inquired

“I witnessed an accident so stayed to help, and missed our first night out in ages, should’ve called but forgot to, when I got home the bedroom door was locked and she wouldn’t talk, just got a message I was sleeping on the sofa.”

“I don’t know why I even bother being your friend sometimes” the rest of the battalion chiefs came flooding in and they all took their seats and began.

-x-

Vic woke up and lily was still sleeping so went to have a shower quickly when she heard a thump and crying began…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo, I know, I'm evil. please write your comments below and follow me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth and twitter @charlotteanng for vicley updates


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the baby is seen by the doctor and is fine  
> Vic goes missing, she needs time alone

Her heart dropped immediately, she ran as quickly as she could not even bothering to grab a towel. She gave lily the once over then grabbed her phone. All of things her and Lucas were fighting about seemed so miniscule. She dialled his number but no reply came. She was screaming at herself and nearly threw her phone at the wall, so tried the next best thing Frankel.

“What can I do for you, Hughes?”

“Is, is Luke there I really need to speak to him, he’s not answering his phone, and it’s an emergency” she replied frantically

“Okay, calm down I’ll go get him, what happened” she began walking to his office

“Lily, she fell of the bed while I was in the shower, I, I shouldn’t have left her alone but she was asleep, she was okay, then I heard a thud and she was crying”

“I’m nearly at his office, don’t worry, I’m sure she will be fine, babies are resilient little things” she didn’t really know that much but of what she did, she knew that kids bones were more malleable.

Vic heard her knock on the door and it open. “What can I do for you Frankel?”

“Answer your damned phone when your wife calls, here” she hands her phone over to him

“What is it, you’ve called to moan at me some more” he asked angrily

“No, Luke, lily is hurt, meet us at the hospital” he was in shock

“How the hell did she get hurt, you were supposed to be looking after her?”

“That doesn’t matter right now, none of the past 24hrs does, please just meet us at the hospital she’s going to need her daddy” he grabbed his things and rang off handing Frankel her phone back and dialling her number on his before leaving.

-x-

They talked all the way to the hospital. Luckily Grey Sloan isn’t that far from HQ or their house. The doctor did the full once over and did all of the tests that were needed. They barely spoke to each other really, waiting for the results was agony for her, and it was her fault lily got hurt.

“This is all my fault, if I didn’t get angry at you, for something so small, lily would have slept in her crib and would never have fallen off of our bed”

“Hey, this is my fault as well, I should have called to say I would be late, you had the right to be angry” he pulled her in for a hug and kissed her on the forehead as they stand looking at their daughter in the hospital crib.

The doctor then arrived with the results, the test had been fast tracked thanks to Dr Bailey, a great friend to them both. “There’s nothing to worry about, you have a very healthy girl right here, just be careful next time, she might not be so lucky”

“There won’t be a next time” they both replied at the exact same time.

The doctor left and went to sign the discharge papers as they redressed her and got her ready to go home. “Luke, can you come home, with us, I don’t want to be alone with her right now”

“Of course, just let me call my assistant to push all of my meetings for the day and I’ll be free” he called and a few moments later he hung up. Grabbing the carry cot in one hand and his wife by the waist in the other they walked out the hospital to the car. It would have been nice if it wasn’t pouring down with rain but it was Seattle. Lily had slept through the whole ordeal but as straight as they walk through the door at home she wakes up and is crying for food.

Now he was home with them, she didn’t want to chance holding her and actually hurting her. “She’s hungry, you can feed her, I need some sleep” she headed upstairs to bed.

-x-

Vic waited for both of them to fall asleep on the couch before grabbing a duffle bag and filling it with clothes and toiletries. She grabbed the cash from the savings tin in the kitchen and took her car keys from his work bag. She needed a break, from parenthood, from him.

She drove her car as far as she could before she run out of petrol and took a cab to the closest motel, paying for a full week in advance. She turned her phone off so nobody could track her down and began to relax.

-x-

He woke up and noticed the time, it was time for dinner but nothing was being cooked. He headed upstairs to find Vic but she wasn’t there. He called her multiple times before calling her friends but they hadn’t been able to get through to her either.

She was gone and no-one could get in touch with her. He began to panic, but maybe she just went for a walk. When it came time for bed he was done with waiting and called the police, but they had to wait 24 hours before reporting a missing person.

24hrs came around very quickly so he phoned the police again and this time they went on a hunt for her. He got asked so many questions, some he didn’t have answers to, and he should have.

Ryan stayed with them as contact if something was found. When they found her abandoned car, they thought something serious was going on. They put her picture all over the news.

-x-

She was sitting in the bed when a news alert of a missing person came up, it was her. She was actually surprised it was all over the news. She went to ask the guy at the front desk to use his cell phone since the landline wasn’t working, he only agreed when she flashed some cash in her face.

She dialled a number “hey, Andy, I’m fine, I just need some time alone, please just tell Luke I’m fine”

“Where are you? We’re all worried sick” Vic hung up the phone not wanting to answer. She grabbed her belongings from the room and headed out after withdrawing some more cash from her savings account.

She hitched a ride to the next closest town. She had no idea where she was really. She went and paid for weeks stay in a new motel.

-x-

Andy ran over to the Ripley household not caring that she was on shift.

“Vic, she called, she said she was fine, just needs some time alone”

“Where is she, why did she go?” lucas asked, he was relieved to hear she was okay but he needed to see that for himself

“She hung up, when I asked, I’m sorry”

“What’s the number, maybe we can track it” Ryan asked. Andy handed over her phone and he radioed it through to dispatch.

“Look, I have to get back to work, I shouldn’t even be here” Lucas mouthed that it was ok and she left…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please write your thoughts in the comments below and follow me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth and twitter @charlotteanng


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic finally goes to the doctor and gets help

For that whole first week she never ventured out into the open. All the food was delivered to her door and left outside for her to get. Now she needed to go pay for the next week at the front desk. Still not wanting to be outside she ran as fast as she could, paid the guy and ran back.

The first week was terrible for Lucas and lily. Lily would cry non-stop and not eat properly because she missed her mom. Night times were horrendous he would wake up at stupid times from all kinds of nightmares about Vic and not be able to go back to sleep for hours.

He still had to go to work but he kept lily with him at all times, not that anyone actually cared given the situation he was in. on the inside he was as angry as the queen of hearts, on the outside he was still the doting father and husband he needed to be. The strong clearheaded Chief that they all loved.

She only called home to hear his voice on the answering machine. She didn’t want to, couldn’t think about her daughter. Deep down she knew it was wrong of her to leave, in her mind right now, if she was in the situation again she’d probably do the same thing.

That’s why with all these different thoughts some good and some bad, she thought it best to seek medical help. She phoned the closest doctors surgery and booked an appointment for the next day under a false name that she had been using.

Vic arrived at the place. It looked more clinical than she had hoped. With sweaty palms and this nagging voice in her head saying not to go in she entered the place and waited to be called. She nearly bolted on several occasions.

“Barrett Hughes”

The doctor looked around for a while and then Vic noticed it was her she was calling

“Oh sorry, miles away there, that’s me” she followed her into the little side room and sat in the directed chair.

“So what can I do for you today?”

“Not too long ago, I had a baby and now I just can’t seem to get these ugly thoughts out of my head, I felt so distant from everyone and everything, I had to get away. I know it’s wrong to leave but I would do it again. It sounds stupid, but I never really bonded with her, she always wanted her daddy. Even when she got hurt she wanted him and not me” she began crying so the doctor gave her a tissue and calmed her down.

“It’s not stupid at all, it’s more common than most people think.” Vic looked up to the doctor and stared into her eyes for a while to take what she said in. “this is what we call postpartum depression. Everyone can get it, no one is immune, but all the things you have said have made you more likely”

“What can I do, I want to go home at some point, but I want to be well before then”

“unfortunately, this will never go away completely, there are some medications you can take, and counselling helps a lot in these situations, other than that we just have to monitor you, what’s your doctors name, we need your records so we can prescribe the right things.” Vic became uneasy, how she was going to tell this lovely lady that Barrett wasn’t her real name and that her doctor was a close family friend that she didn’t really want to know about this situation.

She weighed up the options in her mind but going home and being able to see her family was top of the list. “Dr Miranda Bailey of Grey Sloan hospital in Seattle, but my name isn’t Barrett its Victoria, Victoria Hughes, the Fire-fighter than ran away from her husband, the chief of the SFD and her 3 week old daughter” she didn’t know why she was telling her this but I just seemed to come out. She hung her face in her hands.

“I see, maybe we can do this without the records then, I need a full history” she began with everything that she knew in her medical file at work and then went to her childhood, which she didn’t like to talk about much. After all the notes had been taken the doctor wrote a prescription for a week and booked her another appointment for the following week.

-x-

A couple of days after beginning the medication, she was back to her old self again, all bubbly and cheery. For the first time in ages she felt normal. She had the courage and called bailey about her situation, and she understood all too well. Now she was in the right frame of mind she thought it was best to call Lucas, he must have been worried sick. She turned her mobile back on.

The phone rang a couple of times before he answered “is this really you calling, or some sick prank”

“No, it’s really me, I’m so sorry I ran away, I had no choice” he was so relieved to hear her voice he was tearing up in the middle of his office.

“You always had a choice, you could have told me what was going on, I would have understood, we could have got you help together”

“I know that now, but then all I wanted to do was run, from everything, including you, I miss you guys so much” even she was teary eyed

“when are you coming home darling, lily misses you like crazy, I miss you like crazy and so do all of your friends”

“in a couple of days maybe, I need to get the last of this out of my system and I’ll be ready, as you know Miranda has been talking to the doctor I went to and they are both being very nice but, if these meds don’t work, I don’t know what in going to do, If I have a break, I don’t want to hurt you again”

“Hey, if that ever happens we will be there no matter what, do you hear me”

“Yes I hear you, can you send me a picture of our little girl, and she must have grown so much”

“She has”

“Well I’ll let you get back to work, catch you later”

“Just remember to call okay” she hummed in reply then rang off. She was so relieved he wasn’t mad. A couple of minutes later a text pinged in with a photo attachment. She noticed lily looked even more like him than ever and he even knew what clothes looked good together, she had this wonderful floral dress on with patent red shoes and red cardigan with a red bow in her curly more blonde hair, she was stunning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, please write in the comments your thoughts and ideas. Follow me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth and twitter @charlotteanng for more vicley


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the final chapter. vic goes home to her family

Vic took another week for herself, she called home every day hearing her daughter coo back at her was amazing. Now that the meds had kicked into her system fully and there were no side effects as far she decided to go home and surprise them.

She ordered a taxi and went home. She opened the door and everything was the same but different all in one, it was a pretty sad time. Of course the place was a mess, he was never a tidy husband, so she went to go and clean the whole house before they got home.

Vic started preparing dinner for them all, his favourite meal, to again say sorry for leaving. It was nearly finished when she heard his car pull up. Now she became nervous she hadn’t seen him in over 3 weeks, was he still the same person, because sure as hell she was different.

The key turned in the lock and she began to walk over to the door to meet him. It finally opened and he saw her, she was even more beautiful than when she had left. “Hi” she said and tears started streaming.

“Hi” tears streamed down his face as well. He put the car seat down on the floor quietly as lily was asleep and ran straight for her, picking her up, embracing her. “Your home” he gave her a kiss.

“Yes, I am, and I’m good. Dinners in the oven but first how is my baby girl doing” Vic went over and picked her up out of the car seat and she woke up immediately to smell her in. “hey, lily, mommies home”

“She doing great, apart from missing you.” He didn’t want to say what he was going to next but it was the big elephant in the room. “We’re going to have to talk about you leaving at some point”

“I know, not right now, enjoy this moment, I’m back and I’m ready, that’s all that matters right now” he nods at her and they go and sit on the sofa as she plays with Lillian. “Oh, nearly forgot about dinner then” she hands her over to Lucas and goes and pulls the food out.

They sit at the dinner table eating not really talking to each other. “So when does she usually eat now” Vic started the awkward conversation.

“Every 4-5 hours but dinner is usually at 7” another pregnant pause came. “Okay we have to talk about it, we won’t get back to normal if we don’t” she agreed if they didn’t it looked like their marriage wouldn’t survive.

“I’ve talked about this with a therapist, and I know none of this is your fault but it might seem like that” she grabbed a hold of his hand “she always liked you more needed you more, when you left me out of things, I felt even worse. Like I was distant from everyone and everything, I actually started to hate and regret having her, we were happy before and then I just wasn’t. Her accident was the tipping point and I just had to leave, this voice in my head told me it was best for everyone and I believed it.” He was listening to every single word intently

“I’m sorry you felt like that, if I left you out it wasn’t on purpose” he did feel like it was his fault, as she said he would.

“Hey, you didn’t, it was my illness making me feel that way, but now I can handle that, these meds they have me on help a whole lot”

“What if this happens again, I don’t think I could live without you again.”

“Dr Bailey will be monitoring me closely for the next 6 months, you will have to come to some of the appointments with me and she can help you understand more about it, give you tips and tricks to help me cope”

“Okay. Did you get up to much where ever you went?”

“I don’t exactly know where I was, but not really, the whole first week I never left the motel room, and after that I only left for doctor’s appointments but I did get to see some great sights, I wish I could show you”

“At least you weren’t hurt or in danger”

“I scared you and I truly am sorry about that”

“You don’t have to keep apologising, I understand, I don’t talk about my PTSD that much but I was like that when It started out and look at me now, with a wonderful wife and beautiful daughter. That who I live my life for, and you should do that too” she nods in reply and they continue eating with a tonne of weight lifted off of their shoulders.

They both cleaned up dinner together as lily went for her nap after her dinner. They messed around together like the old days, when they were in a secret relationship, this night was hard but it was going to end on a good note, her back in her own bed sleeping with her sexy husband and dreaming of what life could be for them all.

-x-

Epilogue

Vic finally gets over her postpartum depression with a lot of help from her closest people, now medication free she loves running around after her daughter.

Lucas spends as much time as he can with his family, still the chief but it working on retiring before the age of 60, Vic stops him every time.

Lillian is a bubbly young 4 year old that is full of life and wants to be a fire fighter just like her parents, she has all the toys and games thanks to her many uncles and aunts from SFD.

19 is doing great still the same old station but a lot closer than anyone could think was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for reading, I did think this would have more chapters but I like how i've ended it. thanks for you continuing words of wisdom and I hope you'll join me on the next journey. Follow me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth and twitter @charlotteanng for vicley updates

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, please put your ideas for the next chapter and thoughts on this one in the comments and follow me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth for more vicley


End file.
